LUCIANO AND MAYER MARRIED LIFE
by stardiva
Summary: THIS IS ABOUT MY DOLL HOUSE NUKE. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Luciano Gramaldi sat in the posh booth in the Paris nightclub, the Oakview. It was a well established Gentlemen's club . He held a cigarette elegantly in his hand. He sitting with his Husband of a year Mayer Whitingham. Mayer sat with his arm drapped leisurely over his Luciano's shoulder. Every once in awhile Luciano would take hold of Mayers dangling fingers with his own, caressing them.

Mayer for his part was kissing his husbands soft neck with quick butterfly kisses. Luciano leaned back in contentment, while leisurely taking a puff of his cigarette. He looked at his husband , his darling Mayer and drew him close and placed on his husband's lips a lovers kiss much like the night they celebrated their union as a married couple. As the kiss ended, their foreheads touched and their eyes met.

" I love you my darling Luciano."Luciano smiled as they shared another sweet kiss. Mayer put his arm around his Luciano's waist as his fair haired rested his head on Mayer's shoulder. Luciano brought a sifter of brandy to his lips and took a sip and gazed contently at Mayer. Marrying this beautiful man, the love of his life and making him his husband was one of the happiest days of his life. There had never been any other man for Luciano Garmaldi. Nor would there be any other. Both men were very protective of the relationship and had through school kept it safe and away from prying eyes.

.Mayer ran his fingers tenderly through Lucanio's hair. Luciano spoke "Mayer I think I want to go home." Mayer smiled and took hold of his husband's hand "Then let us finish our drinks and go home

well thats this story started

not sure how meny chaps i am gonna do ( might just be one more)

welll my poppets what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Mayer ran his fingers tenderly through Lucanio's hair. Luciano spoke "Mayer I think I want to go home." Mayer smiled and took hold of his husband's hand "Then let us finish our drinks and go home

The next part will be in Luciano's pov.

As we enter our flat, Mayer stopped,turned to face me. He looked at me."Good Evening, My lord, Will your husband be joining you this evening." I smiled knowingly as he took my coat "Yes Jones, he will be along shortly." He nodded slightly and asked "Will there be any thing else my Lord?" I nodded " Yes ,I am planning a romantic evening for my husband. You will help me prepare. Is there a bottle of Vanpaigne chilling in our bedchamber?"Obediently he nodded "Yes, my lord, along with a bowl of fresh Strawberries." I nodded as I looked at him and gave my first command.

" First thing, you will undress me. You may processed." As he undressed me, he took pains not to touch me as any good servants should. ( We often played this game in our foreplay. My role was that of the Rich(and as Mayer often joked ) spoiled lord of the Manor, and Mayer resumed the role of my man servant. But only in our bedroom.)

When he had finished, he stood before me and waited for my next command, his head bowed. I spoke ' Would you let my husband know when he comes home , I shall await him in our bedroom." He nodded."Very good sir." I went in to our bedroom , closed the door and waited. I didn't have long to door opened and Mayer stood in the doorway. He closed our bedroom door and turned to look at me.

I went to him and put my arms around him and kissed my husband deeply. The kiss stopped and we touched foreheads . I feel his hands caressing my bare I gently touched his cheek and kiss his lips. I hear his soft voice moan in pleasure "Luciano, I am so glad you are my husband.I love you dearly." He gently kissed my shoulder .

As he did , I whispered " Mayer,I wish for you, my husband to take me to our bed and take me and make my body yours." He smiled serenely as he scooped me and carried me to our bed."Your wish is his command."

My lover, my husband lay me down amongst the pillows and began to kiss my bare body. As his lips touched my bare body , caressing it. I felt my own body shiver. I watched as he stood up and quickly shed his own clothes. He then came back to my side and gently pressed his nakeness against my own. As he nuzzled my neck I heard him sigh "Oh Luciano , I love you." I sighed contently as I felt his lips softly ghosting my body. Once again I gave myself to the man I loved as I had years before, that first night we shared our first intimate encounter at school.

ok done.( this is the last chapt in this story) but not of Lucaino and Mayer

BG don't think i don't see you with those binoculars put them away.

this is for alll my Nuke poppets. hope you like.


End file.
